Conduct a national survey through a written questionnaire administered to a stratified probability sample of practicing dentists and pediatricians to assess: the extent of knowledge of current caries prevention methods among dental practitioners and pediatricians; the acceptance and use of these procedures among practitioners; the extent to which practicing dentists and pediatricians advise patients regarding caries prevention; and the characteristics of dentists and pediatricians who are aware of and receptive to preventive philosophies.